


Finally

by that_one_fangirl_yo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_fangirl_yo/pseuds/that_one_fangirl_yo
Summary: "Aren't virgins supposed to be innocent?" Derek asks as his cock twitches."I guess I didn't get the memo." Stiles says, before taking almost all of Derek's cock into his mouth.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> A comment on my last Sterek fic put me in the mood for writing, so enjoy!

Three weeks ago, only _three weeks_ ago, this seemed impossible.  
  
Making out with Derek Hale seemed like something that would only happen in Stiles' dreams. (Though his dreams about Derek always had less _kissing_ and more _sex_.)  
  
He knows that none of this would be happening if he hadn't gotten wasted and called Derek two weeks ago, desperate and horny and wanting Derek more than anything.  
  
Derek had listened to him for a little while, but he hung up without really saying anything. The next day, with very vague memories of him fucking up, Stiles called Derek in a rush, trying to figure out _how_ much he fucked up.  
  
_"The next time you call me horny as hell and begging me to fuck you, you better not be drunk."_  
  
Derek had said, before Stiles could even get a word out. And then he hung up, and Stiles was left wondering what the _fuck_ that was supposed to mean.  
  
After giving it _a lot_ of thought, he decided that meant he could call Derek again.  
  
So he did, and Derek was much happier to talk to a _sober_ horny Stiles this time. It was amazing, and the hottest thing Stiles had ever experienced.  
  
They did it again the next night, and the next, but then there was a new monster to deal with. They didn't talk about the whole phone sex situation when they saw each other. (Mainly because they had only seen each other when the rest of the pack was around.)  
  
As soon as the monster had been dealt with Stiles called Derek, and they picked up right where they left off.  
  
Today was Friday, which meant there was a pack meeting at Derek's loft. When Stiles pulled up to the loft, Derek had texted him and told him he should stay for awhile after everyone else leaves.  
  
So here they are now, making out on Derek's couch like their lives depend on it. This is the first time they've actually done anything in person, and Stiles' excitement is clear. (Especially when he grinds his hips against Derek's thigh.)  
  
Derek puts his hands on Stiles' hips, and Stiles thinks he's going to make him stay still, but then he rolls his hips up against Stiles' and he can't help but break away from the kiss to moan.  
  
"Your moans sound better in person." Derek practically growls, and Stiles whines.  
  
"Der, I wanna suck you." He breaths out, and Derek groans.  
  
Stiles drops down to his knees and looks up at Derek. He unzips Derek's jeans (he's not wearing any underwear, and Stiles' mouth starts to water) and grabs his cock, slowly moving his hand up and down. He doesn't want to wait any longer, he's waited too long for this.  
  
"Aren't virgins supposed to be innocent?" Derek asks as his cock twitches.  
  
"I guess I didn't get the memo." Stiles says, before taking almost all of Derek's cock into his mouth.  
  
Derek shouts, and moves his hands onto Stiles' head, lightly running his fingers through the hair there.  
  
Stiles has read a lot about this, about giving blow jobs, because he's known for awhile it was something he _definitely_ wanted to try and he wanted to be somewhat good at it the first time he tried it.  
  
He's bobbing his head up and down, and using his hand to rub anything he can't get into his mouth yet. He swirls his tongue around the head of Derek's dick, and the noise Derek lets out is wonderful.  
  
Derek accidentally bucks his hips, and Stiles chokes a little bit, so he holds Derek's hips down. (Derek could still move them if he wanted to, but Stiles knows he won't.)  
  
"Sorry, it's been awhile since anyone's..." he ends the sentence with a moan as Stiles takes more of his cock in, sucking hard once and running his tongue over the vein on the underside of Derek's cock.  
  
Stiles is rocking his hips against the couch, trying to last until Derek does even though having Derek's cock pressed against his tongue is turning him on more than he thought possible.  
  
"Stiles, I'm gonna cum." Derek says, and Stiles pulls off because he has enough sense to know that swallowing on his first blow job isn't a good idea.  
  
He gets back into Derek's lap so that he's straddling him, his knees feeling a little sore, and kisses him. Derek reaches down and takes both of their cocks in his hand, and Stiles moans into the kiss.  
  
It doesn't take long before they're both cumming. Stiles' hands are gripping Derek's shoulders and Derek's are gripping Stiles' hips. They stay like that for awhile, just breathing, and Stiles has never felt happier.  
  
"Derek?" He says finally, and Derek hums in response.  
  
"I want to do this again, but that's not all I want. I want to kiss you and hold your hand and go out on dates with you. Is that something you think you might want too?"  
  
Derek kisses Stiles, and smiles into it.  
  
_"Yes."_ He says against Stiles' mouth, and they stay like that for hours, curled up on Derek's couch, pressing soft kisses onto each other's lips.


End file.
